Hauptseite
Welcome to TibiaWiki, the free german repository of information about the free massive multiplayer online role playing game Tibia. There are currently articles. Check the out! style="width:100%;margin-top:+0.4em;margin-bottom:+.04em;background-color:#FFFFDE;border:1px solid #FFFF77" style="width:56%;color:#000;text-align:center;vertical-align: middle;" align="center" style="vertical-align: middle;" style="vertical-align: middle;" Notice: This wiki currently contains some information about a future Tibia game update! Please keep this in mind when viewing some articles. Click here for more information about the update! } } }} Offizielle Bekanntmachung Liebe Wiki User! Wir möchten euch hiermit auf die vorläufigen Richtlinien des deutschen Tibia Wikis aufmerksam machen. # Aufbau von Seiten ## Normale Artikel ## Monster, etc. ## Benutzer Seiten # Deutsch oder Englisch? # Über Admins 1. Aufbau von Seiten 1) Normale Artikel, wie z.B. über Orte, werden von euch selbst angelegt, sollten aber auf der inhaltlichen Ebene denen von Tibia Wiki englisch entsprechen. 2) Monster, Items, Spells, etc. werden mit Hilfe der Kopiervorlagen erstellt. Hierbei muss man nur die Vorlage kopieren und entsprechende Werte einsetzen. Werden Zeilen freigelassen, wird hier Unbekannt/Keine angezeigt. (Über diese Art von Funktion müssen sich normale User keine Gedanken machen; Admins entwickeln diese Templates weiter.) 3) User Pages, also eure eigene Seite, darf frei gestaltet werden, Inhalt ist egal, solange dieser nicht gegen ein deutsches Gesetz, die Wiki Regeln oder Jugendschutz verstößt. Anmerkung: Jegliche Form von Vandalismus wird je nach Schwere bestraft. 2. Deutsch oder Englisch? Seitennamen sind prinzipiell auf Englisch, da Items, Monster etc. auch im Spiel auf Englisch vorkommen. So werden Monsternamen auf den Seiten extra unter der Kategorie Deutscher Name übersetzt, andere Dinge, z.B. Items können Solches bei Notizen beinhalten. Beispiele: Auf englisch heißt das Monster Dragon Lord auf der Monster Seite wird unter Deutscher Name Drachen Lord angeben. Auf englisch heißt das Item Football auf der Item Seite wird unter Notizen Fußball angeben. Fortgeschrittenen Benutzer können Seiten mit den deutschen Namen erstellen und diese zu den offiziellen redirecten. Anmerkung: Offiziell ist auch im deutschen Wiki der englische Name, jedoch kann der deutsche mit angegeben werden. 3. Über Admins Zur Zeit gibt es nur einen Admin, Xomoda, es werden im Laufe der Zeit jedoch weitere ernannt. Ihr könnt Admins immer um Hilfe fragen, egal wie dumm euch die Frage erscheint. Nehmt aber hin, dass Admins euch wahrscheinlich nicht die gesamte Funktion eines Wikis erläutern werden, solche Erklärungen findet ihr hier. In diesem Sinne ein munteres Bearbeiten, euer Tibia Wiki Deutschland Team! | }} || We don't have a tip for next month yet! +25 days}}|action=edit&preload=TibiaWiki:Tip/Preload}} Click here to create one!}}|Ich suche Admins und Helfer mit und ohne Erfahrung Meldet euch an und kontaktiert mich über meine Userpage. Leute mit Scripterfahrung sind genauso willkommen wie Neulinge mit viel Lust fürs Bearbeiten, Erstellen und Übersetzen von Seiten! Siehe auch andere Tips. }} Tips Beliebte Artikel * Kopiervorlagen * Loot * Wusstest du...? * Wolf Woran man sich halten sollte Bevor du beginnst, solltest du dies lesen: * Policy * Why not sign pages * Standards Wenn du alles gelesen hast, schau doch mal auf diese Seiten: * * __NOEDITSECTION__ ca: en: es: ja: nl: pl: pt: sk: sv: